


07. Tinsel

by greywolfheir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tinsel, cute moment that turns awkward (but still manages to be adorable), more christmas decorating!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywolfheir/pseuds/greywolfheir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds decorations and decides they should celebrate Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	07. Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this one was supposed to be "Pie" but I switched the two because they work better in this order. They sort of go together.

It was sometime just after Thanksgiving when Dean decided to venture up into the attic to find something. He wouldn’t remember what it was later on, because he found a box labeled Christmas decorations and got an idea. A few minutes later, he was back downstairs, pulling out lights and tinsel and wrapping paper tubes. Bobby was the first one to find him.

“What the hell are you doing, boy?” he asked. “Is that my stuff?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, not the slightest hint of shame. “Why didn’t you tell me you had all this stuff?”

“Sorry I’ve been a little busy, so I don’t take the time to decorate,” Bobby said sarcastically.

“Well, we’ve got time now—how about making this place look better?” Dean asked. “I haven’t celebrated Christmas for real since…well since before I remember.”

Bobby frowned at that last statement and finally relented.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, Dean, Sam, Cas, and Bobby were all hard at work putting up the decorations. Cas—the one with least human Christmas tradition experience—was with Dean, and they were both assigned to Christmas tree duty because that was the easiest thing to teach.

They weren’t having too bad a time of it. There was a bit of a battle setting the tree up at first since each branch had to be put on separately according to the color painted on its stem, but the paint had faded over the years so they had to gauge based on sight. The lights were also hard mostly because there would always be a section that wouldn’t turn on and they’d have to take it down and replace whatever bulb broke. Then came the easy part of simply hanging ornaments. Cas managed to drop a ball and break it, but besides that, he caught on pretty fast. Dean was hoping that Bobby had an angel tree-topper, but it turned out to be a star, so he decided to save the crude jokes. In any event, they had finally finished and Dean waved Bobby over to show off their work.

“You forgot the tinsel, ya idjits,” was the first response Bobby gave them.

“What, you’re supposed to put tinsel on too?” Dean asked.

“Of course you are!” Bobby exclaimed, walking away muttering “idjit” under his breath.

Dean just shrugged at Cas and pointed to the box with tinsel. “You get red, I’ll get silver.”

Dean cursed when he found the silver tinsel knotted and took forever to unravel it. When he’d finished, he looked up to see if Cas’s tinsel had done the same…only to find that Cas had managed to wrap the tinsel around him. He looked like he’d been stuck like that for a while, waiting for Dean to notice.

Dean simply stared for a second, processing what he was seeing. Then he looked at Cas’s desperate expression…and burst into laughter. Sam and Bobby both turned around and smiled as well. Their reactions garnered a scowl from Cas.

“It might be more helpful if you untangle me,” Cas growled.

“Sorry, Cas, you just looked so…how did you even manage to do this?” Dean asked, tugging at the tinsel.

“I was just trying to untangle it,” Cas huffed, though Dean noticed he was blushing. The Winchester assumed it as from embarrassment.

“Well, just hold still, and I’ll get it off of you,” Dean said, getting to work.

It wasn’t as easy a task as it looked, since the tinsel _had_ been knotted before Cas had wrapped it around himself, so Dean was unknotting as he went as well. There was one point especially when the knot refused to get undone and Dean had tugged it a little more than necessary, causing Cas to tumble forward straight into Dean, forcing the angel to catch himself by putting his hands on the Winchester’s chest.

Dean felt his cheeks heat up instantly. He set Cas upright again, trying his hardest to pretend that he hadn’t been having irrational thoughts in those few moments they had been close. He also tried to ignore the fact that Sam and Bobby had stopped what they were doing to look at the two of them. Dean just went right back to unraveling Cas.

After Cas was free, Dean threw the tinsel on the tree and everything was finished. Besides that awkward moment with Cas, it had been a good day and the house looked great. Dean was proud of himself for coming up with such a great idea. 


End file.
